


12 Things Stiles Learned About Derek

by Icarusdusoleil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, random headcannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarusdusoleil/pseuds/Icarusdusoleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they began to get to know each other a little better, Stiles decided to compile a list of the things he learned about the ever mysterious, big, bad werewolf: Derek Hale</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 Things Stiles Learned About Derek

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in season one when Derek's hiding in Stiles' house (I like to pretend he stayed there for a while). I wrote this in December 2012.

  1.       Derek is actually pretty easily amused. Although his carefully guarded face doesn’t show much, the werewolf can be entertained by the smallest things. Most of the time, his amusement comes from surprising Stiles. He would pull up his lip, just enough to show off the tip of his fang, and make Stiles flinch. It took Stiles a while to notice even the slightest change in expression, but eventually he saw the corners of Derek’s eyes crinkle and the edges of his mouth turned up slightly in his version of a smug smile.
  2.       Derek can eat a lot of food. Stiles suspects there are a few reasons why. One, you can’t have an extremely built body like Derek’s and not eat a lot to keep it up. That muscle mass isn’t generated by frowns (although, if his muscles were generated by frowns, Derek would probably look like Arnold Schwarzenegger). Two, Derek probably doesn’t eat that well considering he’s living in an abandoned building and has no job that Stiles is aware of. So he’d pretty much eat as much as possible whenever he got the chance… which was pretty much whenever he was hiding out at Stiles’ house. Three, Derek probably had some crazy werewolf metabolism thing going on.
  3.       Derek is actually a pretty healthy eater and he is also pretty picky. He tends to dislike greasy foods and canned foods. He actually likes salads, fruits, and vegetables. He likes meat a lot, unsurprisingly, and Stiles is under the impression that Derek can eat it raw, without any of those gross side-effects. Derek also surprised him by eating a bone. Again, crazy werewolf metabolism.
  4.       Still on the subject of food, because Stiles learned a lot more about Derek’s eating habits than he would like to admit… Derek has some interesting food allergies. Yes, food allergies. Stiles did a little research and found that Derek shares a lot of food allergies with dogs. Derek cannot eat onions, garlic, grapes, any dairy products, macadamia nuts, peaches, and chocolate. After some prodding, Derek crossly said that biological werewolves are closer to the animal side than bitten werewolves could ever get… which basically means that they are a perfect 50-50 mix of human and wolf apparently.
  5.       Derek is also a fairly heavy sleeper. He can sleep on pretty much anything, anywhere, and any time. And he sleeps a lot. He can wake up quickly and easily if he is surprised—which usually ends with Stiles being pinned to a wall. But, when Derek is fully asleep, he snores softly and covers his face with an arm or a pillow to block out any light. Stiles is may or may not have a few pictures saved on both his computer and phone.
  6.       Derek is fiercely protective of the few people close to him. Stiles knows that it’s a werewolf and an alpha thing, but he also thinks it goes a little bit deeper… and has something to do with Derek’s family.
  7.       Derek has a bad habit of either not answering questions or only giving half-answers. He especially hates talking about himself and reacts with barely-contained anger, before storming away.
  8.       Derek is a huge fan of baseball. Even with everything happening, Derek somehow manages to keep up with everything in the baseball world. The most animated Stiles ever saw him was when Derek talked about baseball. Stiles later learns that Derek is also very good at the sport.
  9.       Derek isn’t very good at math. He also isn’t very good at biology, chemistry, or physics… well, science in general. He also isn’t that great at economics. Basically, Derek isn’t very good at subjects with a lot of adding, subtracting, multiplication, dividing, and all sorts of good math-y gibberish. So, Stiles learned not to ask Derek for help on his homework on those subjects. He did learn, however, that Derek is actually quite good at French. Like, _really_ good at French. He is pretty much fluent and Stiles had to admit to himself that the werewolf’s accent is pretty sexy. But he would never tell Derek that. Ever.
  10.    Back to food, apparently Derek really likes tea. Decaffeinated of course. The more bitter the tea, the better. Stiles is not really surprised.
  11.    Derek babies the Camaro. He gets really angry if anybody has muddy shoes in it, drops any food or trash on the floor, kicks the car, or even looks at it funny. He spends a lot of time cleaning the car and fixing the bullet holes and broken windows, thanks to the hunters. Stiles learns much, much later that the car was actually Laura’s… and then he instantly feels bad for laughing at Derek’s obsessing.
  12.    Derek is terrible at texting. Stiles thinks it has something to do with Derek just too impatient to fully type out the words on his old flip phone, so the messages are usually garbled and unintelligible. Stiles is eagerly waiting for the day that Derek’s old phone dies so the guy can get one with an actual keyboard on it instead of the number pad. Maybe his texting will improve then.




End file.
